<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shine bright like a diamond by 1FluffTheWriter1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584178">shine bright like a diamond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FluffTheWriter1/pseuds/1FluffTheWriter1'>1FluffTheWriter1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I got bored, Satire, Spoof Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FluffTheWriter1/pseuds/1FluffTheWriter1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower x ruby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flower/Ruby (Battle For Dream Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. War begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flower and ruby's relationship ruined by snowball</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flower: I love you</p><p>RUby: ok</p><p>Snowball then teleport s in from tpot</p><p>Snowball: that's lesbian </p><p>Ruby: how dare you that's mean I'm gonna cry now</p><p>Flower: snowball I used to like you in my team but now I hate you!!!!!</p><p>S owball: grrr this is war flower</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pen and Eraser become detectives while Fanny and Book kill each other</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made this cuz I got bored<br/>enjoy the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in tpot</p><p>PEn: where is snowball</p><p>Eraser: let's look for him</p><p>Pen: yeh </p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>Book: I miss taco</p><p>Fanny: I hate taco</p><p>Book: OMG YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT YOU HATE TACO THIS IS GOING IN THE WARNING LIST NEVER TALK BAD ABOJT TACO YOU ACTUAL IDIOT</p><p>Fannt: I hate you</p><p>Book: GRRRRR</p><p>FIGHTING NOISES</p><p>Lightning: so to clarify I have no importance in this book whatsoever</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You have a chance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have your chance!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, everyone.<br/>At this time, you can now comment any random object or an object oc (if you have one) and it'll have a role in this story!<br/>Make sure it has a gender and personality! Thank you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Key Recommend By TheLord214</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barf Bag: I'm so happy that lollipop is gone</p>
<p>Pillow: hi</p>
<p>Eggy: hi</p>
<p>Barf Bag: GRRRRR HOW DARE YOU GUYS I DO NOT WANNA SEE YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU SAID I HAVE BARF MOLECULES!!11!1!11!!!!!1!!</p>
<p>Key: stop please</p>
<p>Barf Bag: ok</p>
<p>Meanwhile</p>
<p>Blocky: flower's actuAlly goi ng to war?? XD</p>
<p>Flower: shut up bloxkey!!!!</p>
<p>Firey: flower th at wasn't nice</p>
<p>Flower: do I look like I care?????????</p>
<p>Firey: 😒</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. finally updated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>back</p><p>Plate belongs to LAM</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plate: hey guys</p><p>Snowball: now is not the time for shenanigans plate grr!!</p><p>Plate: but</p><p>Snowball: grr that's it dont tell me what to do -breaks plate-</p><p>Coiny: hey snowball that was so mean</p><p>Snowball: idc</p><p>Key: this is a certified bruh moment</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coiny: what</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>